


Fandom: The Uprising

by Io_Laire



Category: The Matrix (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Implied WILDEHOPPS, Inspired By Matrix, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: When I despair, I think of the consequences of failure. And then I feel courage, not because the task is any easier, but because there is no other option.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again! With another Tail for you. Please enjoy and kudo or comment if you liked it. Also, no villain in this is a villain. Sounds cryptic? Read to see what I mean!

    Until and unless you've seen the Fandom, you ain't seen bad yet.

  
    What's the Fandom, you ask? It's, in effect, a multiverse. But the Others call it the Library. One of terror, of pain and cruelty. They call the universes inside _fics_.The worst part is, this isn't the only one. There are many more, thousands. And together, they all form the Archive. I don't know what's beyond the Archive. Maybe it's not the only one. Who am I? Secret. To you, I am Wild.

  
    The Fandom is the worst place imaginable. The things you see drive people mad. The Others, most of them anyway, love to see us suffer. Broken hearts, lives, all of it, entertainment to them. Sickos. Some are not so bad. Those guys give us a better time, fun with family, fluffy stuff like that. Still, it's still bad. This is probably related to the fact that _you are in every fic here._ And when you escape a fic, like I did, you pay the price. You feel _everything_ the versions of you feel, think all they / me think, at the same time. This, too, can kill you. The solution; integrate. Pick up every single piece of you, and you are harmony. Yes, I know I sound like Yax.

  
    To pick up the pieces, you just have to get into a fic. But since you're already in there, you can travel through time, all that stuff. You're also invisible. It's cool. You can also telepathically communicate with yourself. The two parts of you merge and you get out. Fast. Before the Wranglers get you, hurl you into a cage that's a fic. I told you, I'm Wild.

  
    But nothing comes from nothing, and nothing ever will. The Fandom started with the Singularity, our Ground Zero. It was Zootopia, that beautiful city. All came from there.

  
    Family, did I mention? Yes, I have a family. The best. No, you can't see them. Too much danger. Did they escape? Yes. Yes they did.

  
    And all my friends, I'll get them out, too. A uprising is coming, and we are it.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you don't get it, he escaped, so he's Wild. Seeya.


End file.
